


The Thrill of the Forbidden

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Forbidden Love, M/M, Risk Kink, Seductive Leo, Sin kink, Sneaky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Niles was never one to complain about saucy risks.





	The Thrill of the Forbidden

Usually, it was Niles trying to initiate something saucy in a risky place and Leo either stopping him or pretending to complain as he went along with it anyway. Maybe it was the fact that the latter happened more often than the former that had spurred this sudden shift in roles. Or rather, _Leo's_ role.

Niles was never one to complain about saucy risks.

"We'll be in _so_ much trouble if we get caught," Leo murmured against the front of his pants before he began to tug them down. "So many people wouldn't approve..."

Most people would chastise Leo for making such a big deal about "forbidden relations" and disapproval and how they _must_ hide their relationship, but Niles had figured out over the past few months that this happened to be a particular _kink_ for the prince he'd thought was ruled entirely by his sense of pride and personal shame.

Frankly, it was the hottest thing Niles could imagine, which surprised him given how insecure he could get even now. Then again, he also got quite a kick out of flipping the bird to convention and propriety. 

"Naughty prince," Niles murmured. "Just imagine your wide-eyed, innocent little sister spotting us in a place like this. Gardens are where pretty flowers grow, not for a prince to be caught on his knees sucking dick."

"Or a servant, thinking they'd be so kind to bring us tea..." Leo traced his lips over the front of Niles's underwear, Niles squirming as he felt the teasing trace of heat. "All that fine crockery, smashed to pieces in the wake of shock..."

"And those scandalized gasps of theirs, _mmm..._ " Leo looked up at him with a smirk, tugging Niles's underwear down and letting his painfully hard cock spring free.

"So risky...Niles, I want to hear you _scream_ for me." And Leo's hot, wet mouth was taking him in, sucking greedily, and Niles didn't even try to keep quiet. His fingers gripped Leo's hair, his hips rocked against his mouth as Leo worked some tongue into the mix along with some moans of his own.

" _Fuck,_ " Niles groaned, "shit, that's too good, so warm...!" He panted. "Mm, you love the taste of my cock, don't you? First time you tried it you couldn't get enough! Keep this up and I'm gonna come in that pretty mouth of yours." Leo's response was a sharper moan, a harder suck. "Mm, you want that, don't you-!"

Amazingly, he managed to hold out longer than he'd expected; a touch to his balls did the trick to take him over the edge, and he did indeed scream as Leo had requested. The climax blazed through him, his limited vision full of white flames, and when he came back down Leo was pulling back and licking his lips.

"You're lucky I managed to get it all," Leo murmured, "or else I'd have you clean it from my face with your tongue."

"You know I'd do it anyway," Niles chuckled as Leo stood up and kissed him. "And I should take care of you now, shouldn't I?" He gestured towards the bulge of Leo's erection, and Leo smirked.

"So, so risky. I swear, if we _do_ get caught..." Niles pushed Leo against the wall and began to undo the fasteners of his clothing, leaving biting kisses all over his pale skin.

So far, they hadn't gotten caught, and they probably never would. But the very idea of such a thing was exciting enough.


End file.
